


同类

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Employee Quentin Beck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 坏小孩PP和员工贝克，无能力。是互攻
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	同类

昆汀很喜欢这家酒店房间里的香氛，原本淡雅的草木香味在混杂了那些体液的味道之后，变得沉闷又潮热，但昆汀仍然很喜欢这个味道。这个喜好也许这是他在遇到怀里这个男孩之后才改变的，却好像是天生的一样沁入心脾。男孩靠在他的胸口，相比之下略显细瘦的双腿夹着他的大腿，像是被折腾得过分了一样，轻轻地喘着气，无意识地扭动着身体，摩擦着昆汀同样被汗湿的肌肤。

男孩年轻、白皙，但是爱好者们也不会忽视他结实的腹肌和背部拱起时诱人的线条。昆汀也不例外，在他还犹豫与老板带来的年轻实习生调情会不会影响他的项目时，对方却递过来了同类的眼神。年轻人甚至比昆汀这个老油条还要大胆，直接将昆汀堵在了公司的卫生间。

当时昆汀还有些可惜，这个男孩的眼神看起来那么纯真率直，没想到早就是个惯犯了。不过也难怪，他也听了公司上层不少传言，对于许多年轻人来说，身体就是最大的资本，你情我愿或者利益交换都不是什么稀奇的事。昆汀也不会真的心疼他，甚至只是减轻了一些自己在公司卫生间就完成了和男孩之间的第一次的罪恶感——即便史塔克工业的卫生间环境当然也不会太糟糕，暖黄照明、鲜花绿植装饰，还有能恰到好处遮盖住雄性们发情味道的清新剂。

也许是昆汀加班加到有些昏头，加上被年轻男孩邀请的刺激兴奋，以及那些关于男孩经验的想象，他居然少有地放下了绅士的伪装，可以说是有些野蛮地发泄了自己的情欲。直到结束之后才发现男孩笔直的小腿像初生的小鹿一样颤巍巍的，跪坐在马桶上动也不能动。

昆汀整理着自己的衣服，完全不走心地嘴上关心了句，心里却在说着多谢款待。

“对、对不起，先生，我没事，只是，我、我是第一次，所以——”男孩似乎要挪动自己的身子都有些痛苦，说话间轻轻地换着气，“你可以送我回家吗，明天是要去学校的日子。”

“什……”昆汀硬是把自己的惊呼吞了下去，假装自己并没有带着各种不洁的、先入为主的观念与男孩发生关系。他将原本要扭开门把的手收了回来，下意识地扶住了几乎要腰一软就滑倒的男孩。“哦没事，我送你回去。”

男孩轻声说了句谢谢，抱紧了昆汀的手臂，接着又立马不好意思地放开。

气氛有些尴尬，不是因为两个刚认识的未来同事躲在公司卫生间里刚做完爱。昆汀扯谎说自己要先去收拾下办公的东西，让男孩去地下车库等自己。而等他在车库熄灭了第二根烟之后——他已经戒了一段时间，可是刚才实在忍不住去便利店买来的，他才终于看到男孩从电梯里走了出来。

他拉开后座的车门，男孩却径直绕到了副驾的位置坐了进去。

“对了，你是叫……彼得对吗？”

“是的，彼得·帕克，先生。”

“你说要去上学，是几年级了？”

“高二，我16岁，先生。”

男孩的声音很平淡，只是叙述一个事实。昆汀没敢转头，却依然感受到隔壁男孩的声音从不断向后闪过的霓虹灯中刺穿了他的耳膜。

甚至忘记了验证男孩是否没有撒谎。 

——※——

再次见面是几天之后，男孩依旧带着笑容与昆汀打招呼，反而是昆汀有些畏手畏脚，偷偷摸摸地拉着他进了茶水间，如果不是听到了走廊的高跟鞋声，男孩几乎又要缠上他的腰。

高跟鞋哒哒哒地走过了门口，并没有进来。昆汀却不敢多停留，只是有些磕巴地问男孩晚上有没有空，自己可以带他去餐厅吃饭。不意外地得到了一个肯定的答复。

不得不承认，昆汀有些内疚，自己因为一厢情愿的猜测，就擅自判定了男孩的品行，草率地与男孩做了那些事，而他现在仍然在怀疑男孩会因为未成年性行为倒打自己一耙。

男孩对每一道菜都赞不绝口，心事还没落定的昆汀只能陪以不安的微笑。在餐桌上，刀叉碰撞白瓷盘子的错落声之间，昆汀小心翼翼地旁敲侧击。可直到甜点部分，也没能谈出什么有建设性的话题来，要不是因为设问实在太过愚蠢，加上过于浓郁的巧克力焦糖布丁糊住了他的喉咙，昆汀几乎要忍不住问男孩，“你难道是因为喜欢我吗？”

男孩却开心地用甜点小叉子敲了敲碟子，用同样清脆的声音问昆汀说，“这个可太好吃啦！我还能再来一个吗？”

昆汀帮他叫了侍应生，在侍应生转身准备退场的一刹那，他几乎是看着男孩故意地将小叉子碰掉到了地上，却又在侍应生要帮忙捡起来的时候自己钻下了桌子。由于撩开客人的桌布过于失礼，十五公分之外的侍应生并不知道桌布下的男孩抓住了同桌男人的脚踝，又在他大腿上重重地拧了一下，才假装找到了小叉子，理了理自己蹭乱的头发麻烦侍应生拿一支新的。

在结账之后，在昆汀说出那句准备了好久的“那么我们以后在公司还是少接触为好”之前，男孩又偷偷躲在昆汀耳后，将他的提议先告诉了昆汀。

“不用担心，我觉得我们这样的关系就很好。”

——※——

即便过了大半年之后，昆汀依旧不知道他们所谓“这样的关系”是什么？是自己带他去高级餐厅，配齐了他的领带外套和夹克衫，最新发售的平板电脑和智能手表，还是最后总要来这家酒店开房——从第一次一起用餐那个晚上开始便是。

其实前几项也就算了，昆汀原本告诫自己再不能碰这男孩。可在他推拒的时候，男孩委屈地表示是不是他表现得不好。

见鬼，可惜公共性爱并不是昆汀的爱好，而且如果男孩并不是昆汀想象中的那样，是大人们的玩物，昆汀也没理由让他像是廉价的娼妓一样只能在公园或者厕所解决。

只是进了房间之后一切又超出了昆汀的预想，男孩的力气大得出奇，一点儿也不像之前一被他抱住就柔弱无骨的样子。确实，毕竟他的腹肌和肱二头肌也不是充气的，重点是昆汀刚进门就被男孩反钳住双手，压在了墙上。男孩舔着他的脖颈，说，“先生，和我做爽吗，我也想试试。”

“行，行，你先放开我。”

“谢谢，先生。”

男孩似乎是只听到了前半句，反而抽下昆汀的皮带，捆住了他的双手，急不可耐地就扒下了昆汀的裤子。

这下昆汀相信男孩确实是第一次了，简直是除了蛮力之外没有任何经验，疼得他几乎咬断自己的舌头——如果不是男孩的手指一直搅着他的口腔，让他闭不上嘴的话。

然而“这样的关系”愈演愈烈，每次做完之后，男孩都像是受惊的小兽一样紧贴着昆汀，任由谁都不会相信几分钟前男孩还把床上高大的男人折腾得喊哑了嗓子。如果不是自己屁股上还有男孩的指印，乳头也被咬破了皮，昆汀都要怀疑男孩是自己的性幻想。

可昆汀喜欢这个，他才发现自己喜欢这个。之前的床伴大多都以为他是什么高冷禁欲的社会精英，做爱都要先开好红酒，在浴缸里撒满花瓣。（救命这是什么时代的刻板印象，但是却真实存在。）可男孩每次踏进这个房间之后就从不手下留情，在床上满嘴脏话，骂昆汀就是欠操的同时塞满他的嘴或下面的洞口不让他反驳，除了拍打之外没有过多的暴力行为，却每次都有办法弄得昆汀一身青紫。

和男孩认识后，他在最炎热的天气都不敢穿短袖上班。

不过这又算得了什么呢？在公司走廊擦肩而过的时候，男孩偷偷拧了下他的手背就能让他忍不住将男孩早上塞进他屁股里的无机物夹得更紧一些——当然，是刷他的卡买的最新款。

是啊，卡里的数字逐渐减少算什么呢？只要将那个该死的项目里的那个文件卖出去，对，就是那个被愚蠢的老板判了死刑的项目，他就能带男孩在暑假去欧洲玩几天。昆汀已经想好了，他约好了看得到伦敦塔桥的酒店，希望那间酒店的香氛也是他喜欢的类型。男孩应该不会拒绝打开窗帘，捆住他的手脚之后坐在飘窗的窗台上让他痉挛颤抖。男孩虽然未成年却从来不忌讳酒精，那么他可以用唯一自由的唇舌和他的男孩分享一点特制的饮料，之后……？

之后他们就可以永远在一起了。


End file.
